La familia Ratri
by MiloLM
Summary: [AU]. Y Peter se queda allí, solo otra vez en el cuarto, con el cabello despeinado, su bolígrafo favorito de cincuenta dólares en el suelo y muchas preguntas sin sentido y sin respuesta rondando dentro su cabeza ya posiblemente destartalada, por culpa de James y la nueva adquisición que se trajo a casa sin permiso: un niño (muy tierno).


**Título:** La familia Ratri.

**Personajes:** Norman, James Ratri/William Minerva, Peter Ratri.

**Pairings:** -

**Línea de tiempo:** ¿AU? Yas. Porque en el universo canon todo el clan está más que muerto xd. Ah, y con un agregado de la teoría de que James es el papá de Norman, y que la waifu del pasado es familiar de los Ratri.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU chido [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y bastante ridículas. Advertencia de ridiculeces, cosas random sin sentido, fluff familiar y muchos instintos asesinos. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** ¿T?

**Categoría:** Parodia, Familiar.

**Total de palabras: **6350

**Notas:** idk, pero quería escribirlo apenas vi el fanart ese (?

Also, soy incapaz de odiar a los personajes de mis series favoritas (hasta amo a Lewis, lol), por eso también me gusta Peter Ratri a pesar de que sea un imbécil xd

¡Oh! Y casi lo olvido... La preciosa artista de los preciosos dibujos que estoy usando, se llama «_nevercuri_», la pueden buscar en Twitter 3

**Notas 2:** tengo este one-shot guardado desde agosto, y me digné a terminarlo hoy... porque me dieron ganas (¿

* * *

**Summary:** Y Peter se queda allí, solo otra vez en el cuarto, con el cabello despeinado, su bolígrafo favorito de cincuenta dólares en el suelo y muchas preguntas sin sentido y sin respuesta rondando dentro su cabeza ya posiblemente destartalada, por culpa de James y la nueva adquisición que se trajo a casa sin permiso: un niño (muy tierno).

* * *

Era un día normal en el mundo entero. El sol brillaba, el viento mecía las plantas, las aves silvestres cantaban alegres entre ellas, la gente vivía su vida ajetreada y la ciudad contaminaba el planeta. Lo de siempre.

Y, dentro de la gran mansión Ratri, la familia más adinerada de la ciudad Neverland, Peter se encontraba en su enorme estudio haciendo las cuentas de la comida del mes, porque no confiaba en que nadie más las haría mejor que él. Y estaba tan ensimismado en eso que no le interesaba en tic tac del reloj, ni el canto de los pajaritos en su ventana, ni los alaridos desafinados —a los que se atreve a llamar canto también— del señor Lewis, su vecino psicópata, o el sol que podría quemarle la piel apenas se asomara a ver fuera.

Hasta que su salvaje y (quizá no) tan querido hermano mayor aparece, dando una patada a sus perfectas puertas de caoba talladas a mano e irrumpiendo sin cuidado a la habitación. Así que no tiene de otra que suspirar, contar hasta diez como su terapeuta le había ordenado cada que perdía la paciencia, y levantar la vista de su muy importante trabajo, para mirar a James.

James Ratri, quien porta una de sus amables sonrisas de siempre, a pesar de todo el escándalo que puede ocasionar su simple presencia.

—Hermano, adivina lo que me encontré. —Habla el mayor, sin borrar su gran mueca que poco a poco se torna emocionada.

Peter hace como que lo piensa, dirigiendo la vista al techo. Pero en realidad está decidiéndose entre la opción de meter a James a un asilo o matarlo con el arma calibre cuatro que guarda en el cajón a su lado.

El asilo es mejor, se convence. Así que regresa prontamente a la realidad y le dirige una mirada aburrida.

—¿Encontraste otro búho?

—¡Aún mejor! —Anuncia eufórico, y de su espalda saca a un niño de unos seis años y se lo enseña, como si se tratara de un muñeco nuevo—. ¡Ahora tengo un sucesor!

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

A Peter se le cae el bolígrafo.

Y unos segundos después—

—¡¿De dónde demonios sacaste a ese niño?! —exclama horrorizado, poniéndose de pie de un salto y con los ojos más abiertos que nunca. Su cabello largo con corte de honguito y siempre bien peinado pronto se vuelve una maraña desastrosa al habérselo estirado con fuerza a causa de sus nervios.

—Lo encontré en un orfanato y decidí traerlo a casa —explica James como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, abrazando en tanto al infante, quien no hace ninguna expresión extraña como se supondría que debía tener en ese instante. Y sólo está ahí, observando todas las cosas a su alrededor en completo silencio—. ¿No te parece encantador?

—¡¿Adoptaste a un niño sólo porque te pareció encantador?! —Vuelve a gritar, espantado por el poco sentido de realidad que tiene su compañero de negocios. James entonces responde a la pregunta con un asentimiento bien tranquilo—. ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué la abuela te eligió como sucesor! ¡Estás igual de loco que ella!

—No, me eligió como sucesor porque tú eras un amargado que nunca la visitaba, por eso —aclara un tanto molesto pero igualmente tranquilo. Peter no sabe qué decir en contra de eso, así que solamente suspira y, volviendo a contar hasta cien mentalmente, toma asiento una vez más en su silla. James entonces sonríe de nuevo—. Además, este pequeño se parece un poco a mí, ¿no te parece?

El hermano menor bufa sonoramente ante esa declaración, deseando en el interior deshacerse del malestar que le provoca su querido congénere, y como no tiene de otra, le observa a él y al niño detenidamente.

_Y, oh, la iluminación._

El mocoso y James eran ridículamente parecidos. Lo único diferente que podría recalcar, era que el engendro sí era tierno. Su hermano no.

Pero volviendo al tema... Algo como eso, como ese increíble parecido físico, no podía ser una simple coincidencia, ¿verdad? Había algo muy sospechoso allí.

—James, ¿acaso estás tratando de jugarme una mala broma? —inquiere, entrecerrando los ojos en dirección al hombre. Este hace una expresión sumamente inocente y confundida al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Porque amas fastidiarme.

Lo ve hacer la misma expresión de nuevo, y tildar la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Te fastidio?

—¡Sí lo haces! ¡No te hagas el inocente! —Ruge, volviendo a ponerse de pie, y apuntándolo con un dedo de manera acusadora—. Sé bien lo que estás planeando. No te vas a salir con la tuya.

—Oh... —su semblante alegre se borra, y abraza otra vez al silencioso pequeñín mientras mira temeroso a su hermanito querido—. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—¡Ajá! —Exclama, triunfante—. Así que sí es tu verdadero hijo, ¡lo sabía!

—¿Mi qué? —Repite, estático, y guarda silencio por un par de segundos. Después, deja con cuidado al niño en el suelo y continúa mirando extrañado a Peter—. Eso no era lo que planeaba decirte, Peter.

El aludido baja lentamente la mano, sorprendido y demasiado confundido tras esa aclaración.

—... ¿Qué? ¿No? —Repite, en blanco, y el otro niega con la cabeza—. ¿Y entonces qué demonios estabas planeando?

Otra sonrisa amable aparece en el rostro del mayor.

—Es un secreto. —Ríe, y sale de la oficina con el infante otra vez en brazos, dando un gran portazo una vez desaparece.

Y Peter se queda allí, solo otra vez en el cuarto, con el cabello despeinado, su bolígrafo favorito de cincuenta dólares en el suelo y muchas preguntas sin sentido y sin respuesta rondando dentro su cabeza ya posiblemente destartalada, por culpa de James y la nueva adquisición que se trajo a casa sin permiso: un niño (muy tierno).

Cuenta hasta diez una última vez, respira profundo y trata de arreglarse su desaliñado pelo blanco. Después, vuelve a tomar asiento, recoge su pluma y ordena con cuidado los papeles en su escritorio, murmurando cuentas para así quitarse de la cabeza la odiosa voz de su hermano anunciando puras locuras.

Peter sabe que, de no ser porque fuera un jodido genio —incluso más que él, lo que jamás admitirá abiertamente—, y lo bueno que era en hacer prosperar los negocios de la familia, probablemente ya se hubiera deshecho del maldito hace bastante tiempo para convertirse él mismo en la nueva cabeza de la casa. Pero el bastardo era útil, al menos por el momento.

Regresa a sus cuentas, evitando divagar más en horas de trabajo.

Hasta que la puerta se abre otra vez.

—Por cierto, el niño se llama Norman. Espero que te lleves bien con él, Peter. —Anuncia James alegremente mientras asoma la cabeza desde allí afuera.

Después simplemente cierra la puerta de nuevo.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

La pluma en la mano del hombre se rompe, y él tiembla completamente, apretando los dientes con fuerza y lanzando una mirada asesina a la pobre puerta inocente.

—¿Es... en serio... James?

Peter se pregunta seriamente si de verdad es mejor el asilo que la pistola en su cajón, para deshacerse de ese imbécil.

* * *

—¡Mira, Peter! —Exclama el mayor, mientras abraza a su hermano, interceptándolo en el pasillo cuando se dirigía a la cocina, y señala con orgullo al niño frente a ellos. Un puñetazo le iría bien a su cara tan patéticamente alegre, según piensa Peter—. Le escogí ropa a Norman, ¿no te parece encantador?

—¿Qué...? —es lo único que murmura el hombre, hecho un caos de nervios, que incluso ya ni sabe dónde demonios se encuentra. ¿Era esa la dimensión correcta? ¿Ahí podría matar a su hermano sin sentir culpa?

Bueno, definitivamente podría matar a su hermano en cualquier momento y no sentir culpa, pero ese no es el caso. Sino que está a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa.

—Las ropas del orfanato eran todas blancas —explica James, continuando con la charla en el que él solito es el que habla, en tanto sigue refiriéndose con gran soberbia al pequeñajo frente a ambos. No toma ni un poco en cuenta los sentimientos de su hermanito, y no es que eso le importe a alguien realmente. Lo que importaba era Norman—. Así que, como regalo de bienvenida, le di algo de la ropa que era mía de niño. ¿No le queda genial? ¡Se ve como yo!

Peter quiere decirle que puede irse al demonio tanto él como su asquerosa ropa de la infancia.

Pero se calla en cuanto finalmente se digna a bajar la mirada y observar al silencioso engendro, porque su cerebro hace corto circuito, en tanto trata de procesar _cómo demonios es que ese maldito niño se ve idéntico a James de cuando también tenía su edad si es que no compartían nada de sangre_. Alguien debería darle una enorme explicación lógica sobre esa situación, porque en serio, en serio que no comprende y siente que su cabeza podría explotar si intenta hacerlo él solo.

Y, ok, bien, el pequeño esperpento se veía _un poco lindo_, quizás. ¡Porque no estaba diciendo (pensando) que era como muy tierno! No, claro que no. ¡No-oh!

—¿Tú qué dices, Peter? —se atreve a indagar entonces el fenómeno al que debe llamar familia, y le dedica una de esas miradas tan brillantes como el sol, que tanto odia, mientras espera paciente la respuesta.

Se siente asqueroso. Le tiene lástima.

—Uh... Sí... —masculla, desinteresado, y quizás también algo horrorizado. Por supuesto, lanza una mirada rápida de vuelta al niñato silencioso a sus pies, y después a su hermano, quien continúa esperando una respuesta más extensa y detallada de su innecesaria opinión—. Se ve exactamente como tú... pero menos desastroso.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! —Sonríe de oreja a oreja como si Peter no hubiese soltado un insulto a su persona, y casi lo zarandea, pero en vez de ello lo suelta y va a alzar en brazos al pequeño Norman, dando vueltas y vueltas—. Entonces, ¿qué tal sería si le pusiera «James Jr.»? Sería lindo, ¿no?

—Sería una catástrofe, por favor no lo hagas.

—¡Bien! ¡Entonces tu segundo nombre será James y el tercero William, justo como siempre quise llamar a mi sucesor! —declara hacia el niño, tras obviamente no haber escuchado ni un poco a su hermano menor.

A Peter solo le queda aguantarse las ganas de estrangularlo, y dirigirse a la cocina a llenar en una jarra otra gran ración de café y algunos tranquilizantes para apagar sus ganas constantes de asesinar a James. Una buena dosis de drogas y cafeína capaz de asesinar a un elefante.

Justo como se lo recetó el doctor.

_Ha... Dulce néctar de la vida._

* * *

—¿Y si tomamos algo de té en familia?

Peter deja de escribir, de nuevo, en los importantísimos papeles de contratos a medio terminar que traían encima el peso de toda la fortuna de la familia Ratri, y posa la mirada en su hermano, quien termina de apilar una gran cantidad de hojas sobre el escritorio, y trae en tanto en la cara una expresión dudosa pero siempre amable.

Y por primera vez en el año, Peter no desea mandarlo al carajo por una idea de lo más absurda.

Y es que, de hecho, sí necesita algo así como un descanso y algo de té para mermar sus nervios. Y una tarde agradable en el jardín, con su carísima vajilla importada desde China, algunas hierbas relajantes y galletas con la receta de su abuela sonaban a una idea magnífica.

Pero por supuesto, no salido de la boca de James. De ese idiota nunca podría salir nada bueno.

Respira profundo. Se repite que no debe matar a su hermano, y sonríe de la manera más hipócrita posible.

—Suena bien —acepta, aunque suene más a algo obligado. No es que sea totalmente lo contrario—. Necesito un descanso.

No agrega que necesita un específico descanso de James. No quiere herir tanto los sentimientos de ese maldito.

El mismo al que se le ilumina la cara en total alegría, felicidad y todas esas mierdas de gente idiota con sentimientos humanos que en su fría existencia él no posee.

—¡Bien! ¡Entonces llamaré a Norman para que nos acompañe!

Antes de poder detenerlo, una vez se ha terminado de procesar la barbarie dicha, James ya se ha fugado de la oficina para ir en busca del engendro. Peter ni siquiera pudo decirle que se podía ir al demonio y que tendría su tarde de té solo, que eso de convivir no se le daba bien y que no quería pasar horas y horas escuchando hablar a alguien como si fuera una máquina hecha para fastidiarlo. Porque él solamente desea estar en paz, en un lugar silencioso, preferentemente lejos de niños e idiotas, mientras bebe los sueños rotos y las esperanzas perdidas de las personas con quienes tiene algún contrato.

Oh, qué delicia. Nada como el dolor ajeno en su máximo esplendor.

Pero no. Nooo. James, a.k.a Idiota Sin Remedio (según Peter), tenía que ir y arruinar sus planes, arrastrarlo hasta el jardín, colocar una mesa, té y pasteles y tomar asiento a su lado como si se llevaran bien y fueran los hermanos más unidos en el mundo entero, mientras que también estaba presente aquella bestia silenciosa de ojitos lindos.

Norman era tan callado que Peter se preguntaba si no era mudo, o retrasado, o algo. ¡Saber cualquier cosa estaría bien! ¡Pero James jamás le dice nada que no sea acerca de lo tierno que era el enano! Ya le traía cansado, confundido, y frustrado. La imagen mental donde lo mete a un asilo es lo único que llega a calmarlo en ese tipo de momentos.

Ambos hermanos tenían problemas. Norman podía verlo.

Norman no era un idiota, sólo que su supuesto tío Peter era demasiado repugnante como para querer darle siquiera los buenos días —y hasta sospecha que si lo hiciera, vomitaría. Ambos lo harían—, y su supuesto padre sólo tenía ojos para las cosas buenas como el amor a sus congéneres.

James era una buena persona. Le quería. Norman esperaba llegar a ser tan genial como él.

—Hey, hey, traje un pastel de crema con fresa. —Declara el mismo adulto de amigable presencia, enseñando su adquisición con tanto orgullo como cuando anuncia a Norman como su sucesor y heredero de toda su fortuna junto con el apellido, como si su hermano Peter no existiera para ese puesto.

Y eso era como un poquito triste, vale. ¿Qué pasó con el amor familiar?

—¿Quieres un trozo, Norman? —aventura James con dulzura, enseñando un plato con el dichoso pedazo de dulce. Una lástima que Peter haya decretado que se quedaría con todas las fresas, pero estaba bien, de todas maneras a nadie le importaba lo que decía Peter.

Así que el niño asiente, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, por favor.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

A Peter se le cae la cuchara— de la boca.

—¿Puede hablar? —Pregunta, en un hilo de voz, como si le faltase el aire. En eso apunta al infante, teniendo los ojos tan abiertos como los de una lechuza, al mismo tiempo que sus contrarios le dedican miradas confusas—. ¿El esperpento puede hablar?

—Cuidado con cómo lo llamas, Peter. —Advierte James, apuntándole de manera amenazante con una cucharita.

—No es como si fuera a saber que esa–

Y se calla.

Porque el _esperpento_ le está mirando feo.

¿De verdad sabía el significado de esa palabra?

Uh... Eso no era bueno. Ese niño era peligroso. Pero, ¿era paranoico de su parte el pensar algo así de un niño de cinco años? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ya desde el comienzo se veía que el maldito era sospechoso. Quizá ni siquiera era un niño. ¡Era un anciano que no envejecía! Sí, eso ya lo había visto en una película. Definitivamente podría ser eso.

O solamente él se había olvidado de tomar sus pastillas para las alucinaciones repentinas y los cambios de humor. Eso también era posible.

—Por supuesto que Norman puede hablar —declara su hermano mayor, más ofendido que el niño que debería estar ofendido con la situación. Norman simplemente estaba comiendo ya de su pastel—. Según sus documentos, siempre tuvo unas excelentes notas académicas. Es un niño genio.

—Para ti todos los niños son genios, James. —Rueda los ojos, con claro fastidio, sin creer ni una frase de lo que dice su hermano.

—Porque todos los niños son especiales a su manera, Peter —anuncia con inmaculado orgullo paternal, cual si fuese el papá de todos los niños en el jodido mundo. Peter no sabe si debería meterlo ya en un asilo por creer algo así de estúpido y cursi—. Pero, según las estadísticas, Norman sí tiene grandes aptitudes mentales. Es un genio. Jamás ha sacado una mala nota en sus exámenes dentro de su orfanato.

—Ah, sí... —murmura su hermano, sin interés alguno, bebiendo de su tecito amargo, justo como le gusta a su seco corazón.

—Y eso que viene de Lambda.

Al instante Peter escupe su bebida.

—¡¿Lambda?!

—Sí, Lambda.

—James... —lo nombra con cautela, la voz hecha de ultratumba y mezcla de horror sincero, como si estuviese hablando un maniático a punto de perder la cabeza ante la ansiedad aguda que sufre desde hace años. Pero contrario a él, su hermano mayor simplemente le sonríe con calma, esperando a sus futuros palabras—. Lambda... no es un orfanato.

James se queda un segundo en silencio. Después mira hacia arriba, como pensando, mientras que a su lado Norman continúa comiendo su trozo de pastel sin fresas.

Luego el adulto regresa a ver a su hermanito, con ingenua curiosidad.

—¿No es un orfanato?

—No, no lo es.

—Ah... —murmura, pensativo otra vez. Pero toda su expresión de duda se esfuma cuando vuelve a sonreír—. ¿Entonces qué era?

—¡Es un laboratorio de pruebas, James! ¡Lo abrimos hace seis años! —grita histérico tras darse cuenta de que su imbécil compañero era incapaz de captar y recordar la importancia de los negocios que han hecho.

—Oh... ¡Oh, ya lo recuerdo! —Ríe animado, golpeando un puño contra su palma—. ¡Es aquel lugar donde el gobierno manda a los niños superdotados, ¿no es así?!

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

Peter se cubre la cara con una mano.

Ya no tiene ganas de aclararle que no se trata solo de eso, sino que también implicaba de un laboratorio secreto donde se hacían pruebas humanas buscando las mejores maneras de hacer crecer las mentes de las personas a grados más altos de lo común.

Por lo que, si Peter calculaba bien, el pequeño frente a él no era otro sino un experimento más de aquella base casi secreta. Y para rematar, era de los que habían pasado la mayoría de las pruebas.

No podía ser cierto.

—Norman, te ensuciaste. —Como si no notara el ataque nervioso de su hermano menor, James mira a su niño con alegría y se encarga de limpiar cuidadosamente la carita llena de crema dulce.

Pero un golpe seco contra la mesa llama la atención de padre e hijo, quienes giran hacia donde está ahora Peter, con la cara pegada contra la mesa, luego de haberse desmayado.

Su cerebro ya no había logrado superar el virus que le implantó James sin querer.

Prefería morirse.

* * *

Apenas abre los ojos y no logra reconocer del todo lo que ve, pero puede decir con seguridad que todavía está en su casa, así que no tiene de qué preocuparse. Se alivia de notar que tampoco hay mucha luz, por lo que la vista no le duele y ya ha de ser muy noche, significado de que podrá dormir de nuevo —aunque no llamaría exactamente dormir al caer inconsciente en medio de una merienda.

Pero no puede hacerlo, porque siente la boca seca y su cuerpo dar vueltas y vueltas, como si estuviera en el aire, y se estaba mareando. Hay algo zumbando en sus oídos, y en serio espera que no sea un insecto. Odia los insectos, quiere vomitar al verlos tan sólo de reojo. Aunque, fuera de eso, el lugar donde está recostado es cálido y acogedor, y no tiene muchas ganas de moverse de allí. Pero como la posición en la que está no es adecuada, no le queda de otra que hacerlo.

Y en cuanto gira sobre su lado derecho, se topa con algo desagradable.

La cara dormida de James.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

—¡Maldita sea, salte! —ruge, sentándose de golpe y propinándole una patada al mayor, haciéndole caer al suelo.

Con la caída James se despierta, y aturdido alza la cabeza, casi mirando de un lado a otro (de no ser por el hecho de que tenía los ojos casi cerrados y en serio era imposible ver algo de esa manera) mientras balbucea incoherencias. Peter hace una mueca de asco y gruñe.

Pronto el hermano mayor reacciona, y pone rápidamente un dedo sobre sus labios, chitando con suavidad. Peter entrecierra los ojos, sintiendo ganas de patearlo otra vez.

—Norman está durmiendo, no lo despiertes. —Explica James como si se tratara de un asunto de lo más importante. Más incluso que su propia vida.

Peter quiere decirle que se puede ir al demonio. O simplemente no decirle nada y saltar a estrangularlo ahí mismo. O asfixiarlo con la almohada más cercana. Pero no hace nada de eso, porque, fuera de todo lo que hubiera previsto antes o siquiera tenido una remota idea, hay algo más que su idiota hermano mayor junto a él.

Porque recostado a su izquierda estaba Norman, durmiendo tranquilamente.

El maldito engendro estaba dormido como si nada y ¡justamente a su lado, y casi abrazándolo!

(_Peter quiere vomitar._)

Era el maldito colmo.

Mas en cuanto intenta echarlo también al pequeñajo, se detiene y bufa. Decide que es mejor ignorarlo y se centra de vuelta en su compañero al otro lado, quien ya se ha puesto de pie y se encarga de tallarse los ojos, con cansancio.

—¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación? —gruñe de mala gana, frotando sus dedos contra su sien para aplacar aunque sea un poco el martilleo que empieza a perturbar su cabeza.

¿Dónde demonios estaban sus medicinas? Se saltó las horas, va a tener que tomarlas todas de golpe y lo sabe.

James se ríe, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y confundiéndolo un poco. Aunque debería de estar acostumbrado ya a que su hermano fuera un idiota sin remedio que se ríe de cualquier estupidez.

—Pete, estamos en mi cuarto.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

Peter se levanta de golpe de la cama y se aleja lo suficiente como para poder gritar en voz baja, para que el niño dormido no le note.

—¡¿Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY YO AQUÍ?! —inquiere con la cara más furiosa y horrorizada que antes haya puesto, finalmente entrando en la cuenta del por qué reconocía que era su casa pero que no estaba en su propia habitación. Casi podría arrancarse el cabello de los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

James vuelve a reírse, suavemente. A Peter en serio le dan ganas de ahorcarlo.

—Es que te quedaste dormido en medio de nuestra fiesta de té —explica con total tranquilidad. El menor quiere reprocharle que no era una maldita fiesta de té, pero ya ni al caso con llevarle la contraria de manera tan infantil—. Así que Norman y yo te trajimos hasta aquí.

—¡¿Y por qué no me llevaste a mi habitación?!

—Es que tu habitación estaba muy lejos —se queja, casi haciendo un puchero. De hecho, tiene que hacer una gran fuerza para no soltar un tono más caprichoso, que es un adulto y eso. Pero la cara de Peter simplemente le hace sonreír—. Te dije que no tenías que elegir un cuarto tan alejado del mío. Pero nunca me escuchas.

—Ah, mierda... —murmura, bajando la cabeza, totalmente rendido y agotado con la situación en la que lo pone su imbécil aliado de finanzas.

Peter ya no sabe qué más refutar o gritar al imbécil de James, porque sabe que de todas maneras, no había algo en lo que pudiera hacerle caer. Su hermano era prácticamente indestructible, y siempre que intentaba hacerle mal, él mismo resultaba mal.

Y ya está cansado, es tarde, y no tiene ganas de recordar lo que hizo esa tarde. Por él todos podían irse al demonio. Y por eso último, trata de mantener algo de la poca dignidad que le queda y, con seriedad, dirigirse a la salida del cuarto para ir a encerrarse al suyo y terminar inconsciente sobre su colchón. Ya al día siguiente se ahogaría en trabajo para ignorar que siempre se la pasa haciendo el ridículo.

—Oh, ¿no te quedas a dormir con nosotros?

Su agarre en el pomo de la puerta se intensifica tanto que bien podría aplastar el metal. Pronto sus ojos verdes regresan hacia la posición de su mayor enemigo, y le preguntan silenciosamente que _qué carajos se supone que está preguntando_.

Y por supuesto que James no capta la silenciosa indirecta. Porque, bueno, es James.

Peter chasquea los dientes en rabia pura, mientras siente que una de las venas de su cabeza está a punto de explotar.

—¿Y para qué demonios me quedaría aquí? —farfulla, reteniendo algo de su desbordante ira.

El mayor le sonríe sincera y amenamente.

—Pues para dormir.

Peter se ríe secamente.

—¿Y por qué haría eso?

—Antes te gustaba dormir a mi lado, ¿recuerdas? —Sonríe más grandemente, opacando de esa manera la ligera melancolía que surca por sus ojos azules brillantes—. Cuando eramos niños siempre venías a–

—Ahora tienes a ese engendro. No me molestes. —Escupe gélido, saliendo de una vez del cuarto, azotando la puerta.

James se queda solo, y después su sonrisa empieza a titubear. Pronto ni siquiera es capaz de seguir mirando hacia el frente.

—Ya veo.

Siente tanta impotencia.

Y no nota que un par de orbes inocentes le observan con curiosidad desde entre las sábanas.

Y la misma inocente mirada se dirige a la puerta, mientras la mente brillante del infante empieza a maquinar un montón de ideas que no serían buenas para cierta persona fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

* * *

—Ese James, tratándome como a un niño... —masculla entre dientes, abriendo de paso una botella de whisky y vertiendo algo en un vaso pequeño—. ¿Quién se cree que es?

Bebe de un sorbo el líquido, sintiendo escocer su garganta, haciendo que su cabeza deje un momento sus pensamientos crueles y llenos de rencor en contra del idiota y único hermano que tiene. Y al cual todavía quiere asesinar por arruinar toda su vida.

Si tan sólo—

Da vuelta, queriendo ir al balcón de su dormitorio y respirar algo de aire fresco, y de esa manera calmar un poquito sus instintos psicópatas. Pero en cuanto gira se topa con algo que lo hace sentir el miedo de su vida.

Casi grita, de no ser porque él es lo suficientemente macho como para tragarse esas niñerías de película de terror cliché. Eso sí, hasta siente que pudo haberse desmayado en su momento.

Debe calmarse, no puede dejar que aquel ente vea debilidad en su ser. Eso sería una catástrofe para su reputación. Así que pone su mejor cara de mafioso —la que ha hecho temer a sus mayores oponentes de negocios y asustado a todos aquellos que en su momento estuvieron en desacuerdo y cara a cara— y observa intensamente a ese intruso.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —aventura cauteloso pero no menos amenazante.

Norman sale de la sombra que le regala la gran estantería llena de libros, y le dedica una muy amigable sonrisa.

Peter siente escalofríos. Aquella expresión es totalmente idéntica a la de James. Pero, a diferencia suya, contiene una maldad que bien podría compararse a la que él posee.

—Soy bueno memorizando —asiente con inocencia, poniendo las manitos en su espalda y caminando un poco más hacia el imponente hombre. Su tamaño apenas se compara al de Peter, pero eso no deja de hacer que todo parezca una escena macabra y peligrosa—. Estuve viendo unos planos de la mansión, y no fue difícil adivinar cuál sería tu recámara.

—Deja de hacer el idiota —profiere con obvio desagrado. Norman tilda la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿A qué viniste? ¿Tienes asuntos conmigo, pequeño imbécil?

—No exactamente —ríe suavemente, ignorando olímpicamente el insulto, causando más escalofríos en su contrario—. Sólo quería saber si... ¿Tendrías tiempo para una partida de ajedrez?

El adulto frunce el ceño.

—¿A esta hora?

—Sí —junta sus manos frente a su rostro—. ¿Se puede, _Peter_?

Peter traga pesado. No le ha gustado para nada el tono usado por el niño para llamarlo por su nombre.

Aunque, poco tiempo después, está recostado en un sofá con el niñito sentado frente a él, y una pequeña mesa en medio con tablero y piezas de ajedrez regadas pero bien puestas en distintas casillas. Es el turno de Norman, y bien puede ver que el infante mantiene un semblante de lo más calmado a pesar de estar jugando contra con adulto totalmente experimentado en el área.

Peter no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa llena de soberbia. El niño bien podría ser un superdotado, sí, pero jamás podría compararse a él en inteligencia ni estrategias. Tan sólo James era capaz de superarlo en eso, lo cual le irritaba de sobremanera, y aunque le costase admitirlo, ese hecho a final de cuentas, le hace sentirse un poquito orgulloso.

Pero fuera de todo el asunto entre hermanos, un simple niño de seis años jamás podría llegar a un nivel tan alto como el de los Ratri.

O eso piensa hasta que—

—Quieres matarme, ¿no es así?

Su mano se detiene justo antes de tocar la próxima pieza sobre el tablero. Dirige una mirada severa al chiquillo, quien continúa con aquella sonrisita mentirosa.

Peter ahora sabe con toda certeza que el engendro no es para nada alguien normal, y estaría mal llamarlo niño, que no parecía tener la mentalidad de uno y eso se le notaba a simple vista. El maldito traía el aura de un hombre calculador dispuesto a empezar una guerra en su contra.

Pero le da curiosidad saber el por qué.

Así que sonríe altanero y mueve su siguiente pieza, logrando un jaque en contra del niñato.

—Deshacerme de ti, sí, suena definitivamente tentador —afirma con falsa dulzura, contrario a las venenosas palabras—. A diferencia de mi estúpido hermano, sé que no eres alguien exactamente normal.

—¿Y es por él también que no puedes lograr echarme? —aventura, tomando su turno y saliendo de la trampa. Peter chasquea la lengua, sintiéndose un poco idiota por dejarse ver de esa manera por Norman.

—Simplemente mantengo distancias con él. Es una molestia lidiar con sus arranques de enojo o tristeza —declara cual excusa, aunque funciona, porque Norman ya no dice nada al respecto. Entonces el adulto puede moverse de nuevo—. Pero ten en cuenta que, si me haces enfadar de verdad algún día...

Una de sus torres devora la dama de su contrincante, consiguiendo dejar aislado al rey otra vez, sin escape.

Peter mira a Norman con frialdad y obvia amenaza.

—Voy a matarte con mis propias manos.

El niño mantiene la mirada fría en las piezas, y en su rey, al que ya no le quedan movimientos. Mas a pesar de su situación, vuelve a sonreír.

Aunque su sonrisa es realmente sincera en ese momento, lo cual logra, fuera de todo pronóstico, sorprender al adulto.

Peter en ese instante ya no tiene dudas de que el niño es una copia exacta de su hermano. No puede evitar espantarte con tal hecho.

—Entiendo eso —alega Norman, con la voz suave y afable—. Pero si lo haces, tu hermano podría salir mal. Y tú con él. Eso será una reacción en cadena, tío Peter.

El hombre casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escuchar el cómo lo había llamado, justamente usando un tono de lo más cariñoso.

(_Ugh, quiere vomitar más que antes._)

—Qué demonios te–

—Lleguemos a un acuerdo —lo detiene, sin dejar de sonreír con esa sinceridad ridículamente amorosa. Peter ni siquiera tiene tiempo de decir algo en contra, como debería y quiere hacer—. Te seré útil, si tú me dejas en paz a mí y a mi padre.

El hombre aprieta los puños sobre los posabrazos de su cómodo asiento, y está a punto de negarse rotundamente al ridículo trato de un mocoso de seis años.

—En cambio, si no aceptas —habla de nuevo, antes de que suelte la idílica negación no tan esperada—, me encargaré yo mismo de arrastrarte a la locura y hacerte caer de la peor manera posible.

Y tras esas serenas palabras de advertencia, lleva su pequeña mano al peón que aún se encuentra en el tablón y lo mueve, devorando a la torre y convirtiéndose a la vez en otra dama, que amenaza al rey enemigo.

Peter ni siquiera puede moverse del horror que empieza a carcomerle. Siente el sudor bajar por su frente, mientras sus dedos se aferran a la madera de la silla, y sus ojos escanean una y otra vez el juego, buscando las salidas y las trampas, lo que sea, no consiguiendo algo más que la frívola imagen de la derrota.

_El maldito niño acababa de dejarle en jaque mate._

Una risa amarga y divertida se escapa de su boca, y rápidamente se la cubre, sintiéndose un imbécil otra vez. Norman, en cambio, vuelve a ensanchar su divertida mueca.

—Entonces, tío Peter...

El hombre regresa a verle, odiándolo cada vez más.

—¿Tenemos un trato?

Peter no lo dirá, pero con esa manito tierna que le extienden, es imposible que se niegue a tomarla.

_«Qué demonios me sucede»._

* * *

—Peter, mira, ¿no es genial?

El nombrado no tiene nada de ganas de alzar la cabeza de los papeles sobre su escritorio, así que no lo hace. Ignora totalmente los llamados emocionados de su hermano mayor, y se centra únicamente en el montón de letras y palabras complicadas que trae el papeleo de su empresa y demás cosas realmente poco interesantes que debe llevar a cabo para conseguir más y más dinero cada día.

Pero, como siempre, su labor es cruelmente interrumpida sin haber una sola oportunidad de clemencia. Por favor, él solamente desea acabar todo e irse a dormir, luego de atiborrarse el estómago de pastillas que le afectarían el cerebro de maneras impensables, pero logrando así calmar su mente despedazada gracias a la esquizofrenia en proceso.

Mierda. Si continuaba así, tendría que jubilarse antes de tiempo. Y eso que apenas tiene veintiséis.

—¡Norman sacó las mejores notas de nuevo!

—Hurra. —Suelta, monótono. James frunce el ceño.

—Oh, vamos. Siéntete orgulloso de tu sobrino.

—Ese engendro no es mi sobrino —aclara con sequedad, firmando unos documentos al mismo tiempo que lee otras directivas de la empresa. No presta atención a la extraña cara que empieza a hacer su compañero—. No lleva mi sangre.

—Uh... Sobre eso...

Y un par de minutos más tarde, Peter está casi inconsciente sobre su mesa, mientras murmura un montón de cosas sobre que el suicidio de toda la familia Ratri arreglaría ese mundo de mierda.

Y después de eso, está otra vez tomando té y comiendo galletas en el jardín, junto al idiota de su hermano y el aterrador niño que tiene de sobrino. Está obligado a pasar una tarde agradable, después de todo, como parte del trato.

Y, en el interior (_muy, muy, muy en el interior_), piensa un poco en que, estar de esa manera, es un tanto agradable.

Pero no va a decirlo ni aunque Norman le apuntara con el cuchillo que tiene en las manos y con el que corta algunos sándwiches para la merienda. Ja, claro que no.

* * *

_¿fin?_

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Uff... Este es, oficialmente, el one-shot de comedia más largo que he hecho. Pero no el más largo en este fandom, jsjsjs._

_Por otro lado, me siento genial. No siempre llego a terminar las cosas que comienzo hace meses, y el que lo haya logrado con este es gracias a __lunnynice__, que es un amor y me dio la idea para el desenlace. (Te amo y te adoro, we 3)_

_En fin, me maté de risa cuando lo escribía, no sé si a ustedes también les pasó. Y aunque sea totalmente OoC, la idea principal es esa. ¡Porque me encantan las parodias! ¡Muajajaja...! —c atraganta con su saliva—_

_De todas formas... ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Me han hecho muy feliz al llegar hasta acá! ¡Los quiero mucho! 3_

**_—Milo._**

**_PD:_**_ Si quieren hacerle una segunda parte, les doy todo mi permiso uwu_


End file.
